Post-Game Celebration
by phantomzombie
Summary: After a victory at the football game, the South Park Cows and Cheerleaders "celebrate" in the locker room. M for Steamy Stuff. Characters are aged up.


**South Park High Football Field- Evening, Pre-Game. The cheerleading squad (Consisting of Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Red, Lola, Jenny (Who replaced Lisa Berger), Annie and Nichole) are doing their cheer routine to the crowd.**

**Cheerleaders:**

_We are South Park  
Green and White!_

_Lets go, Cows!  
Fight, fight, fight!_

_Let's gooo, South Park!_

**The crowd cheers. Randy, the coach for the South Park Cows Football Team, appear.**

**Randy:  
**_USA! USA! USA! _**(He stops when the cheerleaders give him funny looks) **Sorry girls. Carry on.

**He leaves. The cheerleaders continue their chant.**

**Red: **Do you have team spirit!

**Crowd: **Yeah!

**Wendy:** We can't hear you!

**Crowd (Louder): **YEAH!

**The cheerleaders get into pyramid formation, with Wendy on top. The crowd is left cheering, long after the cheerleaders disembark.**

**Boys' locker room. Stan is briefing the team on their game strategy.**

**Stan: **This is the match we've been building towards. I want you to get out there and give it all your best. Cartman, you're the widest; you can bulldoze your way through any of Middle Park's Defences with ease.

**Cartman: **Got it.

**Stan: **...Kyle, you're the best kicker out of any of us. Kenny, you're the fastest runner. Token, you're the most tenacious. Clyde, you're the best catcher. Tweek and Craig, run side-by-side and pass the ball to and from. Got it?

**Team: **Got it!

**Stan: **Now, let's play!

**Team: **Yeah!

**The football team come onto the field, greeted by cheers from the South Park stand. They meet the Middle Park team in the middle of the field. The umpire comes on with the ball; he blows the whistle, tosses the ball, Stan catches it, and the game begins.**

* * *

**2 Hours Later-**

**The scores are South Park- 46, and Middle Park- 45. There are only 10 seconds on the clock, then 9, 8, ,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.**

**Umpire: **Time Up! That's the game! South Park wins!

**The South Park stand erupts with cheers; the cheerleaders run up to their boyfriends on the team and kiss them. Middle Park leaves, their heads hung low.**

**Post-Game: Wendy and the Cheerleaders are with their boyfriends, while the adults are off celebrating and getting drunk.**

**Wendy: **You played really well tonight, babe.

**Stan: **You were amazing yourself as a cheerleader.

**They link their arms around each other's necks and kiss.**

**Bebe: **You were amazing, Kyle.

**Kyle: **Thanks, Bebe.

**They kiss, and Bebe pinches Kyle's behind.**

**Kyle:** Eeep!

**They cheerleaders begin walking away.**

**Kenny: **Where are you all going?

**Lola: **To the locker rooms, obviously. You can come too.

**Kenny: **Oh nice.

**The team, including Kevin and Butters (They were spectators) follow the cheerleaders to the locker rooms.**

* * *

**Girls' locker room- the boys enter.**

**Stan: **Hello? Anyone here?

**Nichole's voice is heard.**

**Nichole: **You're getting warmer boys. Warmer. Hot. Hotter. Stop.

**The boys stop in front of the shower area, and the cheerleaders are their, completely naked.**

**Stan: **Oh damn!

**The girls walk up to their boyfriends.**

**Wendy: **Come on Stan. Let's get you out of those sweaty clothes.

**The girls begin undressing their boyfriends. Butters, being innocent, isn't sure of what to make of this.**

**Later, the boys are now completely naked. Wendy is sucking Stan's penis; Cartman, Kenny and Clyde are getting the same treatment.**

**Cartman: **Yes! Yes! Yes!

**Stan: **Oh God! That's feels so good!

**Red and Nichole are stroking Kevin and Token's cocks.**

**Red: **You like that, don't you Kev baby?

**Kevin: **Yes! Keep going!

**Bebe and Annie, however, are giving attention to Kyle and Butters' asses. While Annie is merely rubbing Butters' bottom, Bebe is going the extra mile by dragging her tongue along the crack, while simultaneously jacking him off.**

**Kyle: **This feels weird, but, nice at the same time.

**Annie:** Your bottom is so cute Butters.

**Bebe and Red are now blowing Kyle and Kevin.**

**Kevin: **Oh God Rebecca!

**Kenny (To Lola, whose still sucking his cock): **I'm cumming!

**He blows his load into Lola's mouth. Meanwhile, Stan is sucking Wendy's boobs, Cartman is licking Heidi's vagina, and Annie is sucking on Butters.**

* * *

**A Minute Later-**

**Wendy leaves and returns with 8 condoms. She keeps one and gives one each to the other cheerleaders. They put them on their boyfriends, and get into position.**

**Bebe: **Take me Kyle!

**Kyle enters Bebe; he buries his face into her chest and starts licking her huge tits. The other boys are already inside their girlfriends and pounding them.**

**Clyde: **Oh, your pussy is so tight Jen!

**Jenny: **And your dick is so thick Clyde!

**Cartman is fucking Heidi from behind, and slapping her ass constantly, making the cheeks turn pink. Kenny has Lola pinned up against the wall and thrusting deeper into her clit, while he gives her a hickey on her neck. Butters wasn't so sure at first, but is now thoroughly enjoying it, mating with Annie. **

**Wendy: **Stan! You're fucking amazing at fucking!

**Stan: **Shut Up Hoe! Let me pleasure you some more!

**He thrusts faster. Wendy screams louder. And then, after several minutes, all the boys scream and moan deeply; they came. Their girlfriends sit on the shower floor, panting. The boys sit down too.**

**Bebe: **I love you Kyle.

**Kyle: **I love you too, Bebe. **(He puts his face on one of her boobs) **I can sleep like this.

**Annie: **Butters, that was amazing! Butters? **(She sees Butters already sleeping against the wall) **Must've knocked him out.

**Wendy: **Stan, I never wanted this to end.

**Stan:** Me neither Wendy. **(He pinches one of her nipples)**

**Token: **Damn Nichole! My dick is messy!

**Nichole: **So is my clit.

* * *

**2 Minutes Later-**

**The showers are on, and everyone has recovered.**

**Stan: **Well, we're still sweaty. Why don't we wash off?

**All:** Aye!

**They get under the shower-heads and all 8 couples are making out with each other, and washing each other's back. Once they get dry, the boys sneak back to their locker room to get dressed. Then, they part ways.**

* * *

**The next day-**

**The cheerleaders and football team are admiring the trophy in the award cabinet.**

**Kenny: **One hell of a game last night.

**Cartman: **And one hell of a celebration.

**Tweek and Craig hear them from afar.**

**Craig: **If I could fuck Esther in the locker room, I'll be so happy.

**Tweek: **There's always a chance Craig. Always a chance.

**The End**


End file.
